So what
by DarthZaDr
Summary: So what if I'm crazier than crazy? So what if I'm sicker than sick? So what if I'm outta control? Maybe that's what I like about it. Based primarily on issue five of the Invader Zim comic. Rated M for a very good reason! Contains ZaDr


**I read issue five and it made me hate Gaz even more than I already did, so I wrote this. BE WARNED, THIS IS FUCKED UP! This is the single most fucked up thing I have ever written in my life. It's more fucked than Eight Minutes. Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

" _Uh . . ."_

Her head was throbbing. A giant fist closed itself around Gaz's skull and crushed her like a fig. She groaned in pain; around her a mismatch of pink and green swirled about her eyes, and only drew a greater howling of pain in her head. She groaned.

"Oh? Are you awake, little monster?"

She knew that voice. Oh, _so_ well, and not by choice. Through the pain Gaz snarled and lunged forwards. Shackles like vice ripped against her wrists, forcing her back against the wall. Hot red streamed down her arms where metal rubbed against skin; Gaz hissed in pain, and that only made her captor laugh.

"Did you sleep well, feeble hyooman? I hope not." Zim bore his teeth in a savage smile; he leaned in, his face mere inches from Gaz's, as if ready to bite. "It was quite troublesome to drag you all the way here. Must be all those filthy pizzas."

A vicious hiss left Gaz's teeth. Now, with her vision clear and her mind less foggy, the world began to make sense again. Zim's base. Who else but Zim would fill their home with such vivid colours? She saw no experiments; her eyes twisted here and there. The room was empty, save for herself and Zim, and the long chains that bound Gaz to the walls. "Why am I here?" she barked, pain forgotten. "What d'you want, freak?"

" _Want?"_ Zim echoed, and laughed once again. His laugh was cold as ice, sending shivers all through Gaz's bones. "I want nothing from you, little mortal. Well . . ." He bared his teeth again but this time, it was not a smile. _"Almost_ nothing."  
A cold clicking filled the air; Zim's PAK opened up and dispensed an item into his hand. Silver, like a laser pointer, but in the instant it flickered on a dark red pulsed rippled across the room. Beneath the venomous beam the flesh of Gaz's knee sizzled away. Like boiling sugar it bubbled and burned, contaminating the area with the hot smell of burnt flesh and the screams that ripped from her throat, tearing the skin within until blood boiled up from her lips.

Quite suddenly, the laser was gone. The flesh had all but rotted away; a huge gaping portal to hell had opened up in Gaz's knee, sizzling like hot oil. Tears poured from her eyes, and melded in with the blood upon her lips. When she looked down and saw the abyss, Gaz only screamed louder. A line of white bone could be seen within the darkness.

" _B-Bastard!"_ screamed Gaz, her body trembling beyond comprehension. With her shaking streams of vile cursing fired towards the unconcerned Zim. _"Fucker! I don't know where Dib is!"_

Dib . . . That had to be the core of this, surely? Since his time on Earth Zim had never given Gaz a second glance, a single thought, unless it concerned her brother. Her stupid, selfish, idiotic brother. Gaz couldn't even recall the last time she even _saw_ Dib. Her eyes found their way to Zim's triumphant grin, and in a flash, a frown crossed her forehead. "You _bastard! What did you do to my brother?! WHERE IS HE?!"_

Another laugh saturated the air, just as cold, and the laser fired again, this time into Gaz's calf. Skin burned black and pealed away like a dead thing. There was no blood. Instead, a deep gouge drilled its way through her leg. Gaz couldn't see; she tipped back her head and howled mercy to the stars above.

"Now, now Zim, lay off."

The voice penetrated through the screams; at once the laser vanished away. Gaz gasped out both in relief and for the agony scourging through her body and she trembled. Her skin quivered in goosebumps, her eyes lay upon the door, where the shadow of the archway cloaked the speaker in its embrace. Gaz didn't need to see the face. She knew that voice.

" _Dib?"_

"Hello Gaz." Dib slipped from the darkness to stand beside Zim. His fingers traced a path across Zim's arm, and gently, he guided the laser down. "Let me talk to her, Zim. It's okay." He added, as the Irken intook heavy breath. Molten eyes shot a poisonous look to Gaz who trembled beneath his gaze.  
"It's okay Zim," Dib repeated, and he stepped towards Gaz. "I need to do this."

 _His eyes . . ._ God save her from those eyes. They were so cold, so empty and lost, as though Dib's soul had been sucked from his body. But he stood up straight, his fingers grasping for the comfort of Zim's tunic, only for a moment. He broke contact, he reached a cold clammy hand and cupped Gaz's cheek into his palm. "Hello Gaz. It's been a while, eh?"

Her heart dropped to her stomach; it churned and gnawed her belly for escape, leaving Gaz mere moments away from retching. How long had it been since she'd last seen Dib? A week? _Two_ weeks? She couldn't recall. She hadn't stopped to think. "W-what . . . What a-are you _doing here?"_ she rasped. A fresh flow of tears streamed down her cheeks; a single drop touched Dib's hand and he recoiled, whether in disgust or something else, Gaz was unsure.

"Why, I'm taking your advice, sweet sister," said Dib pleasantly. "I'm giving up on chasing Zim. You were right all along," He granted her a gentle smile. "It's not worth it."  
 _That smile . . ._ It sang with hatred and malice, it sang for blood. Dib glanced down to the gouges in Gaz's flesh, and he _smirked._ "Zim really got ya good, huh?" he said conversationally. "You must've pissed him off." He tipped back his head; there Zim loomed, cloaking Dib's expression within his shadow. "Did she hurt you too?"

"No, Dib-worm. I am well." Zim descended, and Gaz's eyes widened, mortified, disgust washed over her being. Their eyes were closed, mouths connected, they made out with raw passion as aggressive as any of their past fights. Dib's mouth was open wide; like the gates of a conquered castle he let Zim invade. The Irken's fingers twined into his hair, gripping hard and forcing Dib closer, so close, Gaz couldn't even tell who's tongue was who's . . .

" _Stop it!"_ Gaz pleaded through the disarray; the sight was ungodly, like a car crash she yearned for it stop, but couldn't bring herself to look away. Slowly, Dib's eye pealed open. He bore Gaz's skull with a gaze like dagger and very gradually, he drew away from Zim's mouth. A fine trail of saliva was all that connected their lips together. Zim licked his lips, and lean in to lick the trails from Dib's chin.  
" _W-what d'you want?!"_ The chains creaked in protest as Gaz tried to leap towards her brother. They strained and cut into her wrist; blood trickled down her arms like tears on one's face. Her nose set mere inches from Dib's. "I don't understand why you're doing this to me!" she continued to wail. "What's _wrong_ with you, Dib?! What did I _ever do to you?!_ What did-"

She never finished. Dib's knuckles dove out and Gaz's head was knocked backwards like a limp rag-doll. She gasped out, spitting blood and fragments of broken teeth onto the ground and Dib's fist. "You stuck-up, precious little _bitch,"_ snarled Dib. He wiped the blood from his hand. Clean again, he reached desperately for Zim's hand. "' _What did I ever do to you?' Tcha!"_ Dib spat into Gaz's face. "You really haven't changed, have you? You're still the same spoiled, selfish little bitch you were as a child."

A wave of carnivorous rage swept through Gaz. _"I_ was _selfish?!"_ The pain was forgotten, her predicament gone. She didn't the chains or the visible bones in her ruined flesh, she didn't see the Irken's possessive hold upon Dib. She only saw her brother, and the deep, impenetrable rift that had drifted between them since childhood. "What about all the times you fucked with _me, eh?!_ You _always_ ruined _my_ fun, you _always_ dragged me into your ridiculous paranormal crap without even a _thought_ as to how _I_ felt!"

Her words struck Dib hard, in his face and heart, and forced his gaze away from her's. ". . . At least I admitted my faults,"he muttered. "i always recognised when I was in the wrong, I apologised and tried to understand you, Gaz. But _you?_ You never even _acknowledged_ your own faults." Inch by inch, her turned back to face her. He was crying. An unruly concoction of so many emotions streaked over Dib's cheeks, his teeth grinding together in fury. As Zim moved in to kiss the tears away, Gaz felt her heart drop to her stomach.  
"Poor little Gaz, _sweet_ little Gaz, always the victim, never the aggressor." Dib's tone spat venom with every word; it burned more than Gaz's ruined flesh. "You left me in a cage with a rabid monkey to _die._ You manipulated a young boy into beating the shit outta me because, what, I ate some _pizza?_ You manipulated Dad and _imprisoned_ me in a nightmarish reality, and forced me to play those _twisted_ games for your amusement." Dib closed his eyes. His glasses fogged over with the despair streaming down his cheeks. "I felt _every ounce of pain_ from those games. _Everything."_

And then Dib leaped for her. His hand dove into the gaping hole within her knees and found the bone; he twisted it this way and that, tearing at the exposed flesh until white cracked and crimson screamed down her leg. Gaz's mouth shot open; a silent scream. She couldn't make a sound, quivering over with terror and agony both.  
"D'you know how much _pain_ regesters with your pain receptors, when you have hundreds of zombies _ripping_ you _open,_ or giant _spikes impaling_ over your body? _Well? DO YOU?!"_ His arm pulled back and with it a sickening _crunch_ erupted into life. The screams that followed erased any such sound that once lived. Fragments of bone and congealed flesh and tears sprayed over Dib's face. They painted his eyes red and coated his arms in hatred. Gaz went limp; the chains sang a tortured melody for the agony that ruled her bones. Tears fell and joined the masses of blood pooled beneath her feet.  
"No, of course you don't,"whispered Dib. "You would never understand. As long as you're sat behind a screen flapping your sausages on the controls, it doesn't matter who gets hurt, does it? Look at me, Gaz." Gentle fingers caressed beneath Gaz's chin and guided her head up. Their eyes met, and for the very first time in her life, Gaz saw what truly lived within Dib's soul.

 _How long?_ Gaz whimpered. _How long has he looked at me with such empty eyes?_

"You never understood the pain you caused me over the years. You never tried to. Maybe now you'll get a small glimmer of what is was like, before the end." Dib leaned in. Gaz's eyes snapped shut, awaiting greater pain. She could never have been prepared for the pain that came, when Dib kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Gaz."

Then Dib stepped away, back towards his salvation awaiting his return with a deep, meaningful kiss, and comforting arms. "My perfect mate . . . You're become so very _Irken . . ."_ Zim licked his lips in delight. "How you excited me . . ." He drank deeply of Dib's sweet mouth, relishing in the glory of the taste. Gaz was forgotten once again and Dib threw his arms around Zim's neck, tongues entwined.

" _Y-you . . ."_ Gaz looked to Zim, who's arms clung possessively around Dib's waist, and she snarled. " _You corrupted him . . ."_

Lazily, Zim broke the kiss. His eyes were molten passion and fury, one of each her gave entirely to Dib and Gaz. "Maybe," Zim allowed. "Or maybe _you_ did that yourself." The laser returned to his hand and Zim turned to Dib. "Care to do the honours?"

". . . I would." He plucked the weapon from Zim's fingers and Dib stepped forwards. His head was down, Gaz could not see his face. She didn't want to, not as the laser crept upwards and pointed directly into her eye.

A fresh eruption of tears streamed from Gaz's eyes. "Y _-you're crazy . . ."_ she rasped.

That was when Dib looked up, and his gaze met her's Gaz felt her heart come to a stand still. There and then she realised the brother she knew was truly gone.  
Dib was _smiling._ A demented, twisted grin that became the very epidemy of his heart. He was smiling, and _crying._

"You don't know what crazy is, Gaz," Dib started to laugh. "But _you will . . ."_

* * *

_So what if I'm crazier than crazy?  
_ _So what if I'm sicker than sick?  
_ _So what if I'm outta control?  
_ _Maybe that's what I like about it._


End file.
